PPG and RRB: all around the world!
by I-love- Ouran-host-club
Summary: This is something similar to the chipmunks version. The ppg and rrb go around the world in 24 hours and collect people like them for 1 million dollars.
1. Chapter 1

** This story takes place when the PPG and RRB are five. **

One quiet, sunny day in Townsville, in the home of the Powerpuff girls, Professor Utonium was getting ready for a business trip to England that morning. Bubbles and Blossom were sitting on his bed. "Don't forget Professor, call us every night." Bubbles said.

"I won't Bubbles. " He said, folding a tie and putting it in his suitcase.

"Oh, Professor, I made you a list of all the wonderful places to eat at in England. And don't forget the Queen' s signature."

"Ok Blossom. Now, am I forgetting something?" The Professor asked.

"YES!" Buttercup flew in and hugged the Professor's leg. "You're forgetting me!"

"Now Buttercup, we've talked about this before. You're staying here. Who will Protect Townsville If you're not here?" Professor replied.

"Uh, the police?" Buttercup answered.

The Professor laughed and heard his taxi outside. "Bye girls!"

"Bye professor!" The girls said.

Outside the next day, the girls were outside. "What are we gonna do?" Blossom asked.

"Let's race!" Buttercup said.

"Nah." Bubbles said.

"Why not?" Buttercup asked.

"Because-"

"You're not fast enough." They heard someone's voice say.

"Hey! Who are you to-" Buttercup turned to see that the voice came from the leader of the Rowdyruff boys.

"Brick..." Blossom stood up and crossed her arms.

"Boomer..." Bubbles said.

"And Butch..." Buttercup said, hands on her hips.

"Long time no see..." Brick said. "Anyway, we heard you guys talking about How you were gonna race. Everyone knows girls are slow."

"What?!" Buttercup asked.

"Yup. It's true! Boys are known to be faster than a lame stupid girl." He said.

"Not true!" Bubbles said.

"Yeah, we could totally beat you! We could go around the word in 24 hours!" Buttercup yelled.

"Please, we could make it back in half of that time!" Brick said.

"Boys! Girls! Don't argue! Let's settle this by testing your theories." Said a woman in all white.

"Who are you?" Asked Blossom.

"I'm Tina. And I have a job for super people like you. I have children your age all around the world with powers like yours. They have been injected with chemical X and taken across the globe. Now, since they're now of age, they must come back and join my force of heroes. In New York, of course." The woman said.

"So what's in it for us?" Brick asked.

"Well, in five different locations, there are a girl and a boy in each location. They have had trackers put in their arms, and the boys have to get the girls, and girls have to get the boys. You must do this in 24 hours. Winner gets. A million dollars."

"A million?!" Asks Butch and Buttercup.

"Yep. Meet me in this exact spot tomorrow morning." Tina left.

"Good luck Boys!" Blossom said sarcastically and the ppg flew off.

"Good luck! " Boomer said, and Brick punched him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Buttercup, are you sure you wanna do this?" Blossom asked, as they were brushing their teeth that night.

"Yes! I can't let Brick win the money! We could use it to buy anything we want!" She replied.

"To me, you and Brick are more competitive than you would be with Brick. Isn't Blossom supposed to be like that with Brick?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, I...I have more in common with Brick than Butch. He's nothing like me!" Buttercup said, crossing her arms.

"About the million dollars...don't you think we should use it for...good?" Blossom asked.

"Why use it for good when we could buy anything we want? Blossom, you could get your own science lab! Bubbles, you could get all the toys you want!" Buttercup said.

"I never thought about it that way..." Bubbles said.

"Don't think about it that way. Money can screw with your head! Now I'm off to bed. Goodnight." Blossom said while putting her toothbrush away and walking out of the bathroom.

Buttercup stuck her tongue out in her direction. "Ah, don't mind her! She always has to be little miss perfect."

"I think you're right for once, Buttercup. We should take the chance to win the money. I mean, we save people all the time. Maybe we should treat ourselves." Bubbles said, smiling.

"That's the spirit little sis." Buttercup pat her on the back. "Now let's get some sleep."

RRB

"Brick, I hate to be the good guy in this situation, but don't you think trying to compete against the girls isn't going to work, since they win every time?" Boomer asked his oldest brother.

"Of course not idiot!" Brick said.

"Yeah," Butch said. "Why wouldn't it work this time? All we have to do is get five girls and bring them here. It's a competition of speed, not strength."

Brick pushed Butch to the wall. " Oh, so you're Saying that their stronger than us?!"

"No! Get a grip!" Butch pushed Brick off of him. "Stop before it does turn into a competition of strength!"

Boomer facepalmed himself in embarrassment. "I'm going out for a while."

"I'll come with you, bro." Butch said. "Lets give Brick time to cool off."

The two brothers went down the street.

"Why do you think Brick wants to do this so badly?" Boomer asked.

"Duh, for the money. Just imagine what we could do with million bucks! We could-"

"Forget about it." Said a voice.

"Huh?" Who was that?" Boomer asked.

"Show yourself!" Butch yelled.

"Look up!" They heard another voice, this time, male.

They looked up to see a boy and a girl wearing all black, like ninjas. Their faces were covered too. They jumped down from the building the girl took off her mask. Her skin was the color of milk chocolate. Her eyes were a bright silver, her violet hair was down. She had on a headband.

"Wow..." Butch said. "Is your friend gonna reveal himself?"

"He can't. You're my problem. Not his." She replied.

"What do you mean we're your problem?" Butch asked.

"I mean what I mean, Butch and Boomer."

"How do you know our names?" Boomer asked.

"That's not important. I'm only here to tell you one thing: don't listen to that lady. Those superpowered beings you're picking up are innocent. Money isn't everything. Tell that to your older brother.

She and the other boy flew off.

"Woah. What a mysterious girl. Why do I get the feeling that-"

"I'm gonna look for her during the trip? You know me so well Boomer!" Butch said.

"Oh my gosh..." Boomer facepalmed himself.


End file.
